1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to angling apparatus generally intended for employment in the context of a fishing boat.
More particularly, the present invention relates to boat-borne fishing tackle boxes providing improved access to the contents thereof.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a method and apparatus for providing a new and improved fishing tackle system having utility in fishing boats that include seating.
2. Prior Art
Fishing tackle boxes, fishing creels and specialized garments of great variety in construction and purpose are often usefully employed as angling accessories in many parts of the world. Some such devices require the sacrifice of one or more of the desirable features which fishing tackle boxes offer in order to fulfill the purpose(s) of these devices.
Fishing tackle boxes are generally desirable because they provide one or more advantages such as easy access to a variety of lures and because they may facilitate ready replacement of lost lures. However, fishing tackle boxes also may at times present disadvantages such as size or weight, or, when employed in fishing boats, inaccessibility of the contents of the fishing tackle box or obstruction of the angler at critical moments.
Fishing tackle boxes also tend to be vulnerable to being thrown about or even falling overboard when the boat is moving rapidly between desirable fishing loci or when being trailered to and from lakes and/or streams. Fishing tackle boxes also may be difficult to access from a seat or while actively fishing.
This is especially true in the context of bass boats and similar fishing boats. Bass boats typically incorporate one or more raised, adjustable seats. These adjustable seats are usefully employed in order to grant the angler visibility into the water by increasing the angle of the fisherman's gaze into the water. These adjustable seats also provide improved casting posture for facilitating access to underwater structure(s) likely to harbor fish. Various fishing tackle system adaptations have been devised to address one or more of these deficiencies.
Different types of fishing tackle boxes and related gear each provide one or more benefits to remedy these shortcomings but this equipment also typically compromises at least one of the desirable features which fishing tackle boxes offer.
For example, palm- or pocket-sized fishing tackle systems allow the angler to maintain a limited collection of lures readily to hand and largely obviate the risk(s) of inadvertently stepping on, kicking or tripping over the fishing tackle box. However, such systems only allow storage of, and access to, a limited collection of gear or selection of lures or hooks. Further, such systems do not accommodate bulkier items gracefully. These systems do have the advantages of (i) avoiding bending over in order to extract a lure and also (ii) accommodating changes in the elevation of the seat in those boats that employ adjustable seats.
Another approach involves placing a larger fishing tackle box on the floor or deck of the boat and moving the fishing tackle box whenever needed in order to accommodate changes in angling posture (e.g., switching sides). Disadvantages of this approach include (i) the inconvenience of bending over to reach the fishing tackle box, (ii) having to move the fishing tackle box whenever the angler elects to alter his position, (iii) the risks of stepping on or into or of tripping over the fishing tackle box in the heat of the hunt and also (iv) the need to stow the fishing tackle box whenever the boat is engaged in moving rapidly, typically encountered when moving from one part of a lake or other body of water to another part thereof.
Accordingly, it is often desirable to provide both a garment and fishing tackle storage in a single unit, preferably without compromise of the angler's reach or range of motion. Specially designed fishing vests, for example, may provide at least some of these desirable features and advantages, through pockets and also areas where lures may be hooked for stowage. Stowing lures on a hat also provides storage for, and access to, a limited number of lures without restricting motion of the angler's hands. Neither of these approaches adequately protects the angler from hooking himself or herself or provides any ability to accommodate additional gear or other supplies (e.g., a beverage container).
A problem which has been encountered with such approaches is a tendency for vests, hats etc. to represent at least some compromise or loss of aesthetic appeal and to provide only extremely limited storage capacity. These further fail to adequately protect the angler from becoming hooked by the fishing equipment.
Often, fishing tackle boxes are provided with generously-sized interiors and interchangeable trays. However, when these are employed, they require a storage capability for the unused trays. Both the fishing tackle box and the extra storage occupy floor, deck or storage space in the boat and represent a hazard when moving about, particularly in the presence of distractions (i.e., when landing a fish). Further, while representing substantial storage space, they do not offer any improvement in accessibility to the contents thereof, particularly for a fisherman occupying a raised seat, for example.
Moreover, while such fishing tackle boxes may provide generous tackle-carrying capacity, they are poorly adapted to holding a beverage container or other convenient ancillary amenities associated with angling (e.g., sunscreen). These ancillary amenities may be relatively bulky and/or heavy.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved capacity for storing fishing tackle together with other ancillary materials desirably included when fishing from a seat in a boat.
While the various mentioned prior art devices function as apparatus for providing storage of fishing gear, none provide satisfactory performance combined with all of the desirable features noted hereinabove.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art. What is needed is an apparatus and accompanying method for maintaining lures, jigs, pliers, spare fishing line and other angling essentials together with associated apparatus conveniently at hand (and not underfoot) and accessible in a fashion compatible with the position and motion of the angler as he pursues his quarry.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in fishing tackle boxes for use in conjunction with fishing boats.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved, boat-compatible fishing tackle box including a beverage holder.
And another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved fishing tackle box that is readily accessible and that is intended for deployment in a fishing boat.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved fishing tackle box that automatically tracks the motion of a fisherman who is seated in a fishing boat.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a bass boat having seats that automatically adjust the heighth of a fishing tackle box when the seat is adjusted.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is the provision of a fishing tackle box for a fishing boat that does not require stowage when the boat is travelling at speed or in rough water.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a fishing tackle box featuring a removable and interchangeable portion.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is the provision of a boat-borne fishing tackle box that does not compromise the aesthetic appearance of the boat to which it is affixed.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a fishing tackle box adapted to be adjustably attached to the seat of a bass boat.
And still a further object of the invention is the provision of means whereby a fishing tackle box can be held in a level position regardless of the contour of a boat or other supporting surface.
And yet a further object of this invention is to provide a fishing tackle box which is readily attachable to a selected support member, such as the gunnel of a boat or leg of a chair.
And still a further object of the invention is the provision of method and apparatus, according to the foregoing, which is intended to allow ready and convenient access to a fishing tackle box when desired.